The Last Shard
by xKyuketsuki
Summary: Did you ever wonder if Inu-Yasha had another sibling other than Sesshou-Maru?


Did you ever wonder if Inu-Yasha had any other siblings besides Sesshô-Maru?

I did…hehehe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Last Shard

"Where is that stupid Shippô?" Inu-Yasha asked as he looked behind him.

Kagome put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. "He has the Shikon Shards with him."

"Another demon must have caught him," Miroku said calmly.

Inu-Yasha growled. "Why did you give the jewel to him?" he demanded, whirling on the black haired girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give me that, you little shape shifter!" a catlike-woman demanded as she tried to snatch the Shikon Jewel from Shippô.

The little fox-demon ran through the forest as quickly as he could. "Inu-Yasha!" he cried. "Inu-Yasha!"

The cat-woman stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you say?" she demanded. "You know Inu-Yasha?"

Shippô paid her no heed and kept on running.

"What do you care of me?" asked a red and white blur as it sliced her face.

The cat-demoness staggered back startled as blood dripped down her cheek. Tears came to her eyes as she looker to the dog-demon, Inu-Yasha. "Brother," she sobbed softly.

"Brother?" Kagome asked abashed as she and Miroku stumbled onto the seen.

"B-brother?" Inu-Yasha stammered.

The girl nodded. "All these years," she said through tears as her cut healed. Swiftly she composed herself and her face became stern. "I've waited to tare you to shreds!" she cried as her claws ripped along Inu-Yasha's cheek. "Pay back, little brother."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled. "What did he do?"

"It matters not," Inu-Yasha spat back. "If it's a fight she wants then it's a fight she'll get." He smiled wickedly as he cracked his knuckles to prepare for battle.

"I do see the resemblance," Miroku said. "Do you not see how they are exact replicas of one another but only opposite colors?"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Die!" the cat-demoness screamed as she tried to claw him again.

Inu-Yasha skillfully moved out of the way with ease. "Have to be faster than that, cat," he teased.

The girl hissed as she rounded on him and came in to strike once more, slicing the tip of his ear cleanly off.

Blood dribbled down Inu-Yasha's ear and through his hair, staining it red. He growled deep in his throat. "Blood claws!" he cried as his hand shot through her stomach.

She smiled weakly. "How funny it is," she laughed. 'That Sesshô told me he had done the similarly to you." She looked up to Inu-Yasha, her bright green eyes staring into his. "How fitting is my death. The dog always wins the battle."

"You know my brother?" he asked swiftly.

"Of course," she answered. "We…made…a deal…" She fell forward and became limp against he brother's chest.

Inu-Yasha pulled his hand from the cat-woman's body and tossed her to the ground. "She's not dead," he growled. "Only unconscious."

"What did she mean when she called you, 'little bother?'" Kagome asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" he snapped.

"Perhaps if we revive her," she suggested. "She could explain to us."

"Are you mad?" he demanded. "She'll rip your throat out!"

Kagome looked from the cat-demoness and back to Inu-Yasha. "Why couldn't you at least reason with her?"

"She was going to kill me!" he stormed.

"Yet you did not use the Tetsusaiga against her, why?" she snapped back.

"I…I…don't know."

"Then maybe you can reason with her?"

"Hmm," Miroku said softly, kneeling beside the cat-demoness. "Quite a beautiful maiden." He looked up to Inu-Yasha. "Did you have to mar her beauty so?"

Inu-Yasha growled. "If you want to help her, then fine!" he snapped. "But don't expect me to come running if she turns on you! I will not lift a finger for anyone but myself!" With that he turned with a flip of his snow-white hair and stormed through the forest. 'Stupid Kagome,' he thought. 'She's going to get herself killed.'

He sat down by an oak tree and leaned against its trunk. 'Who is that girl whom looks like me and yet does not?' he pondered. 'Is she my sister or just a demon playing tricks with my head?' He snorted. 'Most likely the latter. In no way would _I_ be related to a _cat!_" He sighed. 'But then she said she knew my brother, Sesshô-Maru.' Inu-Yasha rested his head in his hands.

"This is all so confusing," he sighed aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…kind of confusing, isn't it?

Anyway, that's why there are more chapters to come ^_^


End file.
